Ramlot
Ramlot is a mummy and RP character used and created by Mandolore Shepard. Appearance Ramlot has his entire body covered in linen bandages. Course the linen bandages have yellowed with age. History Debut: Attack of the Mummy Ramlot made his debut appearance in London when he sent a swarm of scarabs to attack Robo Lass and Unit 9 Pluna. After his scarab swarm was taken down by an Arctic Gust, he then revealed himself to them. Later in the battle, he used his Linen Bandage Wrap to surround Pluna. However, he then got attacked by Unit 14 Catorce. Then when he sent a swarm of scarabs to attack Catorce, his left arm got wrapped by the whip belonging to SwanMask. He then asked Robo Lass what she was going to to do when prepared to use his Sands of Egypt attack on her. He then got hit by a double attack sent by Catorce and Pluna. After that, he was frozen by Robo Lass's Arctic Gust. He was then sent to delivery for the British Museum. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 1: Battle in Reims Ramlot made his next appearance in Reims, France. While he was there, he attacked a few civilians. Then he got into a battle with Robo Lass, Pluna, Unit 6 Meruka, and IbisMask. During the battle with them, he revealed his new ability, Serpent Summon. Later in the battle, he combined his Sands of Egypt with his Linen Bandage Wrap. He then fled to Germany with Meruka captured. However, he left a piece of tinsel with a note as part of his plan. Wrath of Ramlot: Part 2: Battle in Nuremberg Castle Ramlot made his next appearance in Nuremberg Castle, where he had fled after leaving Reims. While he was there, he laid out the next part of his plan. When Robo Lass, Pluna, and IbisMask showed up to free Meruka, Ramlot sprung his trap. However during the battle, PteraMask showed up to help in the fight against him. When he first spotted PteraMask, he used his Linen Bandage Wrap against her. Later in the battle due to gusts of wind sent out by PteraMask, he was blown out of the room. He then decided that it was best for him to flee for the time being. Preparing to Conquer Europe Ramlot made his next appearance in the headquarters of the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters where he listened to Count von Lightning reveal the goal of the group. Then Ramlot revealed that during his mission to get back to the HQ that Robo Garrison had increased in number by adding a Nocturne member. After hearing that Count von Lightning had made a deal with the Nocturne HydraMask, he was dismissed. Abilities * Swaram of Scarabs: Ramlot sends out a scarab swarm to attack his enemies. * Linen Bandage Wrap: Ramlot sends out linen bandages to wrap up his foes. * Sands of Egypt: Ramlot summons sand to bury foes * Serpent Summon: Ramlot can summon serpents to attack foes Trivia * Ramlot's name references thirteen Egyptian Pharaohs. (The thirteen being Ramses I-XI and Takelot I and II.) * Ramlot is Mandolore Shepard's first and only mummy character. * In his first three appearances, he ended up fighting a female Nocturne Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Undead Category:Characters (Mandolore Shepard) Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Unfinished Article Category:Original Characters